


Futures

by FelicityGS



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Lokicest, M/M, Time Fuckery, Time Travel, author has a fixation, both pre and post thor 1, pre Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicityGS/pseuds/FelicityGS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I forgot," his future self says, "how much I worried."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Futures

**Author's Note:**

> Another cross-post, another Lokicest. Yes I hide all the best ships on my tumblr.  
> [this picture](http://lo-kithe.tumblr.com/post/63166793631/lokizillas-omgmg) got in my head and wouldn’t leave

"What are you thinking, dearest?" his future self asks, fingers brushing over his lips, familiar green eyes lazy and amused.

"What if this works?" he asks. "What if this works, what then? You never say what happens then." He looks down, and his future self is still smiling—like a cat: grace, easy, predator. He shivers, a little, but his future self’s hand is around his waist, at his back, pressing against, soothing.

"I forgot," his future self says, "how much I worried," and Loki wonders why he stops caring, what his future self is keeping from him,  _how_ a person stops worrying when every day of his existence has been a worry—being a proper prince, trade negotiations, wars, Thor. Thor.

"You’re thinking again," his future self says, smile widening and his teeth are sharp and gleaming, and how Loki wants both to be him and never become him. 

"Don’t you?" he asks and his future self laughs, leans up and catches his mouth in an all-too clever kiss—teeth and tongue and slick warmth—before he can say anything else, before he can keep going, and he forgets just what he was going to say, breathless, taste of fire and ice and something a bit like  _confidence_  on his tongue.

"Always," his future self says, calloused fingers running over Loki’s lips, tender in a way Loki has long since realized is only reserved for him, for the past, and not whatever present his future comes from. He can’t remember the question being answered anymore—and this always happens, does it not, thoughts fled before possibility condensed into a single being laying in his lap.

"Does it work?" he asks, instead. 

"You know I can’t tell you that," his future self says, amused, pulling him down into another kiss. "But if it didn’t, would I be here?"

"Irrelevant," Loki says with a snort, and his future smiles with his eyes— _pleased_ —and murmurs, “Of course it is. Will you?”

Loki considers. Considers Thor, considers the coronation Thor is not ready for, considers a kingdom he does not love but does wish to keep safe, considers what it is that makes kings and what breaks them. 

"I will," Loki promises, and his future self smiles and smiles and  _smiles_ , radiant as a knife-edged moon. _  
_

 

 


End file.
